


in this city full of colours

by mortifago



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Credence Likes Art, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Graves is a Police Officer, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, New York, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortifago/pseuds/mortifago
Summary: Another collection of drabbles with Credence and Percival living together. Modern AU.





	

_New York, late evening in November_

Credence started visibly shaking when he entered the room. It was all so _red_ , so red, yet again. His newest painting was half finished on the canvas. It showed a devil being shattered into thousand pieces. Red paint was thick and intense, just as it was yesterday. But there was something different in the room too. Close to the canvas, under the wall, Percy was lying clutching a wounded right arm to his chest. He was panting and curling up around the hand which was dripping red drops of blood. When Credence got to his knees and put his hand on the older man’s back, Percy’s eyes flew open, looking at Credence with a silent plea. Credence knew what to do but it was still difficult for him, helping Percy with episodes like this. After what he went through in Grindelwald’s captivity, Percy had sometimes these panic attacks. And yesterday he was also wounded on a hand during a mission. Credence touched Percy’s stubbled cheek for a brief moment. 

“I’ll be back in a second. Everything’s going to be all right.” He said a little shakily and went to get the first aid kit. 

When he came back Percy had his eyes closed. His brow was covered in sweat but he stopped hyperventilating. Credence took the injured hand delicately and started changing the bandages that were soaked through with blood.

“Don’t worry, Percy. I will finish it real quick and we will just lie down and relax. We are fine. We will be fine.” Credence was murmuring to reassure them both. When he glanced up, he found Percy looking at him and nodding, pain and panic subsiding from his eyes. 

Later that night, when they were lying in bed together, Credence cradled Percy’s head close to his chest, treading his fingers through the black hair.

“You are amazing, Credence.” Percy was speaking quietly. “I’m so grateful to have you, wanting to live with me like this. I will be stronger for you, I promise.” 

Credence felt tightness in chest. “Just be, Percy. Please just be. We take care of each other.”

 


End file.
